Redefining BFF
by PrincessRachel13
Summary: Box sweetness, sex, tears, loss, love, and life! Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Redefining BFF**

Part 1: Nothing Better

* * *

"Summer, what are we doing?"

Summer's hands were up Seth's shirt, trying unsuccessfully to remove it in the close quarters of the box. It was their own little oasis.

"I know what _you're_ doing… ruining the mood."

Seth's eyebrows rose in question. "Yes, cause having sex in a box is sooo romantic… Ow!" he said as Summer forcefully ripped his shirt off his head, causing his limbs a great amount of discomfort.

She tossed the shirt out the opening and moved her fingers to the button on his pants, ignoring his protests. He looked down at her fruitless efforts but found her eyelashes dancing against his cheek bone a moment later, her lips fused to his. She pulled back slowly, endearingly gliding her teeth along his lower lip. Seth was all ears now.

"We have to celebrate," she replied in a pouty voice, but it came out entirely sexual, her hand doing the talking, sliding down his abdomen, past the zipper, her hand swirling around an increasing bulge. He bit his lip, swallowing a groan deep in his throat.

He grabbed the back of her neck and crashed their mouths together. "As if I needed coaxing," he mumbled across them.

"Mmm," she whispered before sneaking in another brief lip lock. She hastily maneuvered their bodies so they were parallel, flushed together on the floor with their legs hanging out the opening of the box.

He grunted in a mix of approval to feel her grate her hips across his crotch and from her shear aggressiveness. He figured after two years he would be prepared but it still knocked the wind from his sails. She still managed to have him wound around her little finger, but he could care less because it had always been her. And he hoped it would always be them… so much so in fact that he had decided to get her a second graduation present. Giving himself in the form of an acceptance letter wasn't just, a bit arrogant he thought, but he quickly changed his mind as Summer worked her lips down his chest. And again he was gone, back in Summer world.

His hands tangled in her curls, silently willing her mouth to reach one of two destinations. He wanted her and all of her. She chose option number one. Summer steadied her hands astride his body and raked her chest along his claiming his lips once more. Her fingers slipped along the cardboard, coming in contact with paper, half of it under Seth's shoulder.

She giggled, pulling away from his lips as his fingers tantalizingly danced under her top. "I'm so happy you got in," she said suddenly very serious.

He grinned. "Hey it's not Brown but I still get you."

Summer smiled. Really smiled. After all the lying, the college bullshit and stupid obstacles, i.e. Taylor—now one of her good friends, Summer felt like she had everything. "You're so cheesy Cohen." She immediately realized she was repeating her sentiment from that fateful Valentine's Day that felt like a million years ago.

His hands traveled again up her shirt. "But it's endearing."

"It is… it's why I love you so much," she whispered as she leaned into his touch.

A delighted mmm slipped past his lips as she crossed her hands over her stomach, thumbing the fabric of her shirt. "Now let me show you how much," she said teasingly. The act was far from graceful. "Ow!" she cried as her arms collided with the top of the box, her shirt now only half off, shielding her face. Seth couldn't stifle the laugh that slipped out. "If I could hit you right now I so would," she mumbled. "Help me!" she cried very pathetically.

He did nothing of the sort, instead opting to take advantage of her disadvantage. His hands made quick work of her bare skin, tickling her till she was breathless.

"Cohen!" she shrieked, falling into his chest.

He grunted before relenting and pulled the shirt off her head. "Hey," he said cheerily as if greeting her at the start of the day.

She tried to keep a straight face but his eyes gleamed and her face failed her. "Way to ruin the mood again."

"That was all your doing. Maybe we should move to the bed."

Before he could try to move, her lips were on his. She tucked her hands behind her back, unclasped her bra, and flipped it aside. Seth broke the kiss to stare at her, hesitantly sliding his hands toward their destination, almost waiting for her permission. Seth didn't know why, but it felt like their first time. It might have had something to do with their inefficiency at removing clothes in the box or because they had just graduated and decided to travel across the country to stay together, a huge step in their relationship… but it was probably the first. Seth's hands finally cupped her breasts and he was instantly rewarded by a moan of approval and a groping in his groan region. This was definitely not their first time.

Summer figured they were at the point of no return as she hooked her finger under his boxers. Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. He meant to talk but instead found himself dueling with her tongue for a moment. He finally broke breathless. "Mmm, hey, I have something for you." As he said it his stomach instantly knotted.

"You do?" she asked sweetly.

"I do. C'mere." He gently slid her off him and rather clumsily eased out of the box. He extended his hand, pulling her to her feet. He just stared at her for a second, his eyes instantly dropping. "Maybe you should put your shirt on… I can't talk when you look like that."

Summer hesitated, unsure what exactly he wanted to say but decided to brush it off. Her hands slid into his pants and watched as they slid to the floor. "We can talk later," she mumbled across his lips, beckoning to the empty bed.

His resolve quickly dwindled as she got them both naked. She surprised him when she laid down on the bed, silently asking him to join. She slid her legs apart suggestively. "What are you doing?" he asked truly confused. "What happened to the throw down? I was actually prepared for it."

Summer giggled. "I thought we could maybe change things up."

Seth lifted his eyebrows in victory, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "Oh, how very sweet of you to let me be on top this time."

"Well don't get used to it," she said sweetly as he swung his leg up onto the bed. "Just think of it as your graduation present."

"Of course… you sure spent a lot of time and money on my present." His mind instantly drifted to his own gift but it left just as quickly. Summer wrapped her hand around him, yanking him on top of her. Well, something's never change. Even below him, she was still domineering.

* * *

An hour later Seth's comforter was hanging off the bed, a single sheet barely covering their bodies, and Summer's head was in the crook of his arm.

Still breathless she asked, "What did you want to talk about before?"

He laughed at her persistence. "Did you think about that the whole time we were doing it?"

"No, just a little."

Seth pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her even closer against him. "Well, Summer… I want to… well, I want…"

His rambling was instead met by an urgent knocking on the door.

* * *

TBC...

Please Review! Thanks for reading... I'll do my best to update soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Show Me How to Live**

Part: 2

* * *

A/N: Jesus christ I've been trying to get this up for like 2 days! Anyway here ya go. Hope you like.

"Shit," Seth mouthed to Summer. "Who is it?" he asked louder this time, throwing his voice towards the door.

"It's Mom," came the slightly muffled reply.

Seth heard the click of the doorknob and realized his first words should have instead been 'Don't come in!' Seth sprang from the bed, thankful he had put his boxers back on and hastily threw on a t-shirt to intercept his mom around the corner before she caught a naked Summer scrambling for her clothes.

"Hey!" he announced cheerily, leaning against the wall in an attempt to act aloof, his body acting as a shield.

His boxers and shear dumb innocence led little to the imagination. Kirsten cocked her eyebrows with a little grin. She knew her son and his girlfriend had sex and while she wasn't keen on it happening under her nose there was really no preventing it… as long as they were careful. "I was just wondering if you two would like some dinner or if you'd already eaten," she asked. Her eyebrows arched, daring him to deny the third unseen body in the room.

"Already ate," he said quickly, stretching his arms over his head. "Gosh, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning," he rambled. He gave her a slight nudge hoping she'd get the idea to leave and preferably do it without a hassle. Unfortunately luck was not on his side.

As Kirsten turned around she almost ran straight into Sandy, who had just slipped through the doorway. His face was downcast, his eyes an unreadable mask of emotions. Seth felt his mouth go dry, a sudden fear rising in his gut. "Ryan called," Sandy murmured in a hushed voice. "Something happened… its Marissa."

All three pairs of eyes turned onto Summer as she appeared at their side, now fully clothed in her jeans and one of Seth's t-shirts. Her hair was tousled, bed head. Everything about her indicated sex except for her eyes. "What… what happened?" she stuttered.

"There was an accident," Sandy stated softly, reluctant to finish. "Um… she didn't make it."

Kirsten's hand immediately clapped over her mouth.

Seth felt his stomach knot for the second time that night. His thoughts immediately floated to Ryan wondering where he was. When he snuck a glance at Summer, however, all his thoughts were directed towards her. Except what he saw wasn't his girlfriend. She was stunned silent, a feat he could only relinquish with his mouth, but even then she was the only one that could verbally compete with him. It hadn't hit her yet and he was afraid of the repercussions. Seth had just lost his sometimes friend, Ryan had just lost his on-again off-again girlfriend of three years, but Summer had just lost her life long best friend… they had grown up together, were going to be sisters even.

Summer's body stood rigid, her face steadily dropping, soaking up the information. "She's… she's de… de," she whispered, unable to come to the reality that her best friend was gone, not coming back, MIA forever. Seth reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, waiting for it all to hit her. Three minutes later she broke down in his arms. It was the third time she had cried that evening except this time the tears were overpowering, they consumed her.

As Seth pulled her closer he stole a glance at his parents. His mom had tears in her eyes while Sandy held a hand to her back. They moved into Seth putting a weary arm around their son and his girlfriend. Seth had an eerie sense of deja vu that in no way settled his stomach.

Some time later a great fog had gathered around the Cohen's home. Ryan was brooding in the pool house no doubt planning Volcheck's death, Sandy and Kirsten sharing a somber coffee, Seth resting by a finally unconscious Summer.

Seth stole a glance at her, noticing the rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes were shut tight, a swollen redness still noticeable. Her head was tucked into his side while her hands tucked between them, grasping his shirt taught. She had been "sleeping" for an hour but it was anything but peaceful. Seth wanted to wake her several times as she dug her nails into his flesh but thought otherwise. Asleep or awake Summer was either frantic or catatonic and he couldn't stand to witness either emotion. At least in sleep he knew where she was.

When the first batch of tears had fallen after the news washed over her, Summer uttered a few words, pacing and mumbling. Seth had tried to comfort her but she was in her own world, almost possessed and pushed him away. Seth could see she wanted to flee but each time she tried the tears dissolved her back into his Summer and she was crawling back into his arms.

Seth leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her nose. Slowly he untangled her fingers from his shirt and eased off the bed. He had only managed to cajole a fragmented sentence from Ryan, and he wanted to make sure he was still ok or at least breathing. He took two hesitant steps before Summer's murmurs alerted him.

She was pawing her hands along his vacated spot, her eyes now fluttering slowly open. He immediately joined her side, scooting back onto the bed. Her head tilted off the bed, joining her pools of sorrow with his eyes, hoping they portrayed empathy and not sympathy. He didn't know how he felt about Marissa's death but Summer needed him right now and he would give her everything.

Seth noticed her eyes glistening again as her head fell to his lap. His fingers brushed her hair away while his mind went into overdrive thinking of the right words to say. Nothing he could say would really make this situation any better. But talking was better than shipping everything away, and Seth Cohen of all people knew a thing or two about talking.

He needed her closer, silently letting her know. She eased her head off and he slid down to her level. She immediately warmed under his touch again against his shoulder. His hand stayed tangled in her locks. "Hi," he whispered.

She didn't reply, just nuzzled closer.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Marissa."

Of course, he thought. What else. But the wasn't the thing that really struck him. It was her use of Marissa and not the ever popular Coop.

"Yeah? You want to talk about it?" he nudged.

"I can't… I can't do this," she said sitting up. "I… I have to get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Seth asked warily.

"Anywhere… I just.." Her voice caught in her throat as a few tears escaped. "I don't know what to do. What would you do? I don't know how to feel," she rambled. "I just… I'm lost."

"_Nail in my hand  
From my creator  
You gave me life  
Now show me how to live  
Nail in my hand  
From my creator  
You gave me life  
Now show me how to live"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Drug **

A/N: Of course this took me so long... it's what I do. Anyway I hope you like this part and don't forget to review. :)

Seth got off the bed, touching a warm hand to Summer's shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you except, do what you need to do. Just know this though… whatever you need, anything at all, you know where to find me." He felt like he was saying goodbye. It scared him, more than it should have. "You won't be long right?" he added as an after thought.

Summer shrugged, again feeling the river of tears emptying a few drops into her eyes. She hated it. Tears were a sign of weakness and she wasn't a weak person. She was strong, or at least she hoped this was what she portrayed. But in her heart she was, she always had to be. She had survived her mother's departure, Seth's sailing adventure, her father's on-off parenting, and she would survive this. She would move on and live her life just like every other time… this time however, lacking in the get-up-and-go attitude. It would take some time.

"Look, Cohen, I just need some time by myself. I'm going home." She mouthed a sad 'bye' before turning to leave. She made it through his doorway and down the stairs but nowhere else.

Seth sank to his bed feeling dejected. He thought about running after her but restrained himself. His grandfather's death had been the only death that had personally affected him. He didn't know how to deal but he hadn't wanted to be alone at the time. It was he who called Summer to come sit with him before the funeral, he who needed to be near her. But they were obviously different people, with different coping mechanisms. Sometimes he forgot they were both separate people.

He reached for his IPod in hopes of providing a temporary distraction but changed his mind. The voices that were hushed a few moments ago had picked up in volume.

"Why? Why? Why?...," he continually heard, a hitch in the voice like a needle on a vinyl record. The voice was all too familiar, not in a good way. He had never really liked her. He descended down the stairs, now in full view of the voice.

"I miss her," he heard Summer say as she stood embracing Julie Cooper. It was truly an odd sight but still ironically heartfelt. Both women were crying, and at that moment Seth wanted to as well… accept he didn't. He only wanted to because Marissa's death had sucked the life out of everyone around him.

When Summer let go she turned with blurry eyes at the sound of Seth's footsteps. Kirsten replaced the vacated void in Julie's arms while Summer found comfort once again in Seth. Then she blacked out. She blacked out as much pain as she could. She whipped away the stray tears, and she dragged Seth out of the house with her.

Summer though attempting to block out the pain, couldn't focus away from Marissa. She thought about how Marissa would be acting if their situation were reversed. Would Marissa make a big spectacle? Would she push everyone away? Would she crawl back to Ryan? Would she drink herself into a stupor?... Or possibly feel nothing?

Back before Summer met Ryan and fell in love with Seth she had often turned to alcohol for some solace. She was never dependant on it like Marissa, and in the end she just woke up with a killer headache. Then everything changed. She no longer needed that drug for comfort when she had it in human form… in Seth. Without him she may have tipped back the bottle but now there was no need.

_You are the perfect drug, the drug, the perfect drug_

_Without you, without you everything falls apart  
without you, its not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
_

That's why Summer took him with her. She took him to the diner and to the lifeguard tower and said 'goodbye' the only way she knew how. They walked the beach aimlessly, Seth respecting the silence for once in his life, and instead opting to hold her hand. When they had found their way back to the Cohen driveway, Summer dragged Seth to his room, intending on thanking him the only way she knew how. She wasn't good with long winded speeches but she knew of other ways to put her mouth to good use. And knowing Seth would do nothing to object, made the appeal that much sweeter. Anything was better to try and forget, especially with the funeral tomorrow looming in her mind.

Seth hadn't seen Ryan all day but when Summer pressed her lips to his he figured seeing him in the morning would be just as good. Except he was reluctant to kiss back. He pulled away even if his nether regions were cursing him. "Are you sure?"

Summer nodded enthusiastically. "Can you think of a better way to distract me?"

Seth thought about it for half a second before replying, "No."

Summer smiled slightly. "Ok then, kiss me."

And so he did. It was light and sweet and like nothing she'd ever felt before. His hands disappeared into her top, his fingers tickling her tanned skin. His tongue delicately maneuvered around and she was forced to pull back.

"What was that?" she asked in an unusually unreadable manner.

Seth crunched his forehead. "Huh?"

"You've… never kissed me like that before."

Seth brushed some hair away before making a motion to the empty bed. "And?"

Summer sat down. "Do it again."

Seth grinned before sitting beside her and cupping her face in a gentle kiss. She pulled herself up, straddling him, hitting him in the sensitive region, but in a most erotic fashion. Leave it to two kisses to get Seth totally aroused. He felt his hips making a desperate attempt at colliding with his girlfriend's. Summer smirked into the kiss, very much glad that Seth could still feel so much for her all the… all the time.

Seth found out the same was true for her when he increased the intimacy, slipping a hand down her pants. "I love you," he whispered across her lips.

"Show me," she arched into his touch.

That was the point of no return. Limbs, and sweat, and lips, and pure unadulterated sex consumed Summer's mind for some amount of time before she lay tired in a cocoon of Cohen and blankets.

"Mmmm, that was Mmmmm," Seth said sleepily.

Summer smiled into his side. "Yes, it was very mmmmm. We should mmm some more." She lifted her eyebrows suggestively, adding to it by rolling her body on top of him.

"Again?" he asked incredulously. "There's a rare treat."

"So that's a yes?" she asked tangling her fingers in his hair.

Seth cocked his head against the pillow. "Was that seriously a question? Just gimme a minute, or two."

She smiled coyly and connected their lower halves. Her lips crashed down on his, muffling his groan. They dewled for only a minute before Seth's hips jerked.

"Ok, I'm good."

They finally fell asleep at midnight after they showered together and snacked together in bed. Seth being whipped, let Summer pick out the movie and it was still on when Seth woke up a few hours later, the menu song playing on repeat.

He got up to turn it off, not being able to find the remote in a mess of sheets and Summer's sleeping form. He turned it off and climbed back into bed but couldn't fall back asleep. An hour he lay awake, his body lying on its side watching Summer sleep, thinking about what next year would bring. It scared him and excited him all at once. He didn't know what he would possibly do for four months while she was at Brown. Ever since he had gotten the acceptance letter from RISD the possibilities had been floating around in his head: get a job, get back to drawing, be lazy and get some R&R…. but none of those gave him Summer and they all forced him to remain in the town he loathed without a single friend. His other option was to follow Summer, shack up with her in her dorm room, be her sex slave and her watch dog. Now that option he could get seriously used to.

Seth fell asleep with that thought, hoping for his sanity that it could happen. It was all in Summer's hands. Her future was his future…

When Summer woke up she realized that something was terribly wrong. She sat up quickly, scanning Seth's room. He was there, and everything was in order. She let out a breath she was holding and realized, as consciousness set, that it had been a dream. She hadn't lost Seth, but the reality of Marissa's death was never more real than now, the day of the funeral.

She got up, leaving Seth to sleep, and pulled on her clothes five minutes later after she found them all. She thought about waking him but realized it wasn't necessary. The funeral wasn't till late afternoon. Summer needed to go home. It struck her she hadn't really been there since the news of the accident hit her.

She slipped on her sandals and threw her hair back into a messy bun. Her fingers danced along Seth's cheek before she replaced it with her lips for a brief kiss. She couldn't just leave him but had no choice. Instead she decided to leave a quick note on her vacated side of the bed.

Seth's room was very much tidied up and she had to riffle through his desk to find a piece of paper. She never got as far as the paper though. Not only did she not find one but she found something else to deter all thought from what she was originally going to do. She lifted the small velvet box into her hands, an invisible thrust into her gut leaving her with little doubt as to what it was.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Story About A Girl**

**

* * *

**

Seth woke with a start, a clap of thunder jolting his body into a sitting position. A steady rain was pelting the window, the only noise besides his labored breath. Everything hit him at once. A switch in his mind recalled his dream, of running, of sweating, of searching for… something. That was all. Another boom sounded outside the window. With cold, clammy hands he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, bringing the world into focus to realize he was alone. He glanced across the bed to where all the sheets were bunched up where Summer's head should have been. Nothing. Reaching for his phone he hit speed dial and waited. "Hi, it's Summer…" Click. He felt a stirring in his stomach but dismissed it.

Seth sighed, feeling his stomach grumble. It was almost noon and no one had bothered to wake him up. He had no desire to move and wished Summer was still here so he could cuddle up to her and fall back asleep. His eyes fluttered shut, briefly remembering last night, trying to forget that today was Marissa's funeral. Unfortunately he couldn't blow it off like he wanted. Summer needed him to be her rock. Ryan needed him for support. He needed to get dressed. Slowly he got off the bed, yawning loudly, even over the rain. His legs felt weak, as if the dream had been anything but. Pulling back the blinds he inspected the weather. The wind had the trees bend awkwardly, the rain coming down sideways in sheets and buckets. How very fitting on this day to have hurricane like conditions. He wouldn't be surprised if it was indeed a hurricane, named Marissa, a cherry to top off the dead girl's perfectly tragic life.

Summer walked slowly from her Beemer to Daddy's mansion. The rain soaked through her skin and traveled down to her very core in seconds. It felt good, chilling, till a gust of wind came and ruffled her emotions. Moving her feet was almost impossible. Her whole body felt weighted down, consumed, in confusion, in sadness, in paralysis. Her head was on another planet all together. Without it her body was a lump.

Slowly she opened the front door and stared, not wanting to cross the threshold. It was silent. Oh course. Begrudgingly she trudged the stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed. Her clothes would soak through the sheets but she didn't care. She'd just go to the funeral like this. Jeans and a t-shirt was perfect mourning attire. What did it really matter anyway?

When she saw Princess Sparkle beside her on the bed only one thing came to mind, the thing she was trying in vain to repress. Cohen, her Cohen… forever. But perhaps it was all a big misunderstanding. He couldn't possibly want to tie the knot already. Could he?

Except she didn't believe that for a second, she didn't think she was wrong. Seth always went for the big romantic gestures. She had little doubt that this was anything less than an engagement ring.

Clutching Princess Sparkle tighter, her mind swirled in an endless circle. Her only friend now was a plastic horse, her boyfriend wanted to get married, she wasn't even legal yet, her deceased best friend's funeral was today, she'd be leaving for Brown in a few months. Everything was moving at a lightening pace. The more she tried to block everything out, the faster her mind moved.

"What am I gonna do?" she mouthed to her best friend. "Tell me," she whispered meekly.

Seth made it down to the kitchen a little while later, wearing the same thing he wore to his grandfather's funeral. Ryan was sitting with a bowl of dry cereal in front of him, clearly not dressed, in a wife beater and jeans. It certainly seemed like an ordinary day. Ryan was brooding.

Except there was one thing different when Seth sat down beside him, offering a meek, "morning." He got a dead response, just the clank of his spoon in the cereal bowl getting another bite. Seth would have settled for the sideways glare, but nothing.

"Hey," Seth offered, giving him a pat in the back.

Ryan glanced his way this time and nodded a small acknowledgment before returning to his breakfast.

Seth retrieved his hand, rubbing at his forehead. Was he the only one not affected by Marissa's death? Honestly the only feeling he felt was a remorse for the people she left behind, she abandoned. She had always abandoned them. Couldn't they remember that?

Seth was surprised to hear Ryan's voice. "How's Summer doing?" he asked softly.  
"She's… sort of handling it… in her own… Summer way," he rambled, fishing for the right words. "How are you doing?" he asked with some reluctance.

"I need to get ready," he said standing up. He placed his bowl in the dishwasher and left for the pool house, completely dismissing Seth.

"This should be a good day," Seth said to himself, standing heavily to look for food.

Summer was lying on her bed when Seth came in, after having knocked to no reply. She looked the same as she had for the past two days, same clothes, same vacant expression. Last night had been like nothing happened, now it was back to mourning. Deep in his subconscious he was upset by this fact but he would never bring it forward. Summer would most certainly kill him for not allowing her to grieve. Marissa, after all was her best friend. He had to respect that… for one more day.

"Hi," he said sitting by her feet. "Are you going to get dressed? We have to leave in an hour."

"I don't want to," she said curling into the small comfort her pillow provided.

"You're gonna go like that?" he asked carefully, laying a hand on her ankle and rubbing slowly. Her frailty scared him. He had never seen her act so… haphazard about her appearance, not that she needed to get dolled up, because she was beautiful no matter what. Jeans for a funeral though? That was pushing it a little bit.

Summer shook her head and moved away from his touch. "I don't want to go."

Seth sighed. "So we won't go then."

Summer huffed at that. Clearly she wanted to go, but the synapses in her head were misfiring. He didn't really have a clue what she wanted. Then she completely confused him altogether.

"What's gonna happen with us?" She turned on her back so she was looking into his eyes. She looked really sad, her mouth in a slight frown.

Seth's eyebrows wrinkled on their own accord. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, what are we going to do about ya know?"

"Ya know what?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Ugh… ya know… just forget it." She flipped her legs off the bed, and went to her closet, leaving Seth dumbstruck. Either she had been briefly possessed or she was going bi-polar. Both seemed downright ridiculous.

Summer slowly started stripping her dirty clothes and replacing them with a simple black dress. She did something with her hair that Seth couldn't describe and forgot about makeup. "Let's get this over with," she said reaching for her sunglasses. "I hope it's not open casket." She sniffled behind her glasses and Seth knew the waterworks had started.

They had been at the diner for ten minutes before Summer excused herself. She walked outside but Seth let her go. She had been acting strange all day. She was weeping and hiccupping at the funeral but she barely talked to him. He figured she just needed to sort out everything going on in her head.

Seth and Ryan looked out of place in their suits as Seth sipped his water, Ryan his coffee because he was seriously overtired. The diner had seemed like a good distraction when Seth saw Volchek near the end of the funeral. Had Ryan seen him, he was sure all hell would break loose, meaning Ryan would be doing hard time in the big house. Seth still didn't know what happened "the night" and he wasn't sure if he ever would. He just knew Ryan wanted to whack him in a mafiosa-way.

The waitress came to take their orders and Summer still wasn't back. "Can you give us another minute?" Seth asked her.

"Sure."

"I'm going to go get Summer," Seth said to Ryan, squeezing out of the booth.

Ryan nodded over his coffee.

Summer was leaning over the railing, a trail of smoke floating over her head when Seth found her. He touched a hand to her shoulder. "When did you start smoking?" he asked trying to stay calm.

She shrugged.

"Ok, seriously what is going on with you today?"

Summer flicked the ashes down onto the beach below them, shaking her head. "My best friend just died," she mouthed, icily.

Seth reached for the cigarette, successfully prying it away from her and stubbed it out on the railing. "And smoking solves everything?"

"Don't even… pothead." She was pushing him away and she didn't even know why. Death and marriage. It was like two fronts hitting and colliding and bursting. Nothing made sense.

Seth bit his tongue. If he continued this he would say something he'd really regret. "Fine. I'm going back in." He turned to leave but he only made it a step.

"Wait."

Her voice was sweet, like the Summer he knew and loved and was forced to turn back around. His eyes pleaded with her.

"I'm scared."

Seth reached a hand for her shoulder. "Of what?"

"My best friend is gooone," she whined, sounding more and more like his girl. "I have no more friends."

"What are you talking about? Of course you do." He was trying to comfort her with his words and his hands as they danced along her back but he was slowly breaking.

_A little girl are you tripping on this  
Are you tripping all over it  
You better come up for air_

"No, I don't." She shook her head for emphasis.

"Yes you do. I'm your friend. I'll be your _best_ friend. Summer I love you. I'm right here." He felt her slipping away.

_And are you waking up slowly  
You're nothing but lonely  
Are you waking up holding  
Holding your breath  
And are you looking for something  
I promised you one thing  
I promise Ill always  
Always be  
There_

"But…" she said shaking her head. "You're not her… you're not… not Coop." A slow tear trickled down her cheek and broke on the ground and so did Seth's subconscious. "You're not a girl."

_I know it's stuck inside your head  
You're alone  
You better get used to it  
And I know the feeling has to end  
You're strong  
It sucks you in again and you're lost  
You can't make any sense  
This world  
It tears you limb from limb  
And hold on  
You're nothing but the best_

"No! I am," he said raising his voice. "I _am_ your best friend! That girl did nothing for you, she wasn't your friend. She never knew _how_ to be your friend. You never deserved her." His insides were fuming. "You have me and you have Taylor and you have Ryan. You don't need her, you never did." It was harsh and he knew it, but she finally needed to hear it. Marissa had just been plain selfish and sweet Summer was so blinded by that one very large fault. He saw it all the time. Why couldn't she?

Summer's eyes went dark and he immediately wanted to take it back. She wasn't sad anymore but she was certainly mad. "What? How dare you…."

"I'm sorry," Seth mouthed, cowering away like a scared child, getting the repercussions of a tantrum. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," she said distancing herself. "You've never liked her."

"That's not true," he corrected, lying through his teeth.

She turned away from him completely now, sucking in a deep breath. Her bi-polar kicked in again. "Are you going to propose to me?"

* * *

Sorry if that sucked. I wrote most of it in an hour. But please review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
